Camouflaged with Love
by Zero Celsius
Summary: Typical yaoi mush. Sano is finding it difficult to express his feelings for someone.


Don't own crap…so don't sue. I whole heartily agree that all characters belong to someone else, and not me.

Warning: This fic will start out slow….really slow…I mean unbelievably, heart wrenchingly, mightaswellrolloveranddie, slow, but I swear it gets better. I think. Another note, this takes place nowhere in the actual story and the timeline is a huge figment of my imagination. Hey it was my first try at a Kenshin Fic, cut me a little slack. ^-^b Oh and ignore the mistakes, I'm too lazy to fix them all.

By Zero Celsius

Camouflaged with Love

From afar it was easy to admire the little Rurouni, but once he'd met him, he had fallen in love. He doesn't know how, but somewhere in the middle of getting his ass kicked, Sanosuke, was lost in those eyes forever. He would let him beat him to a pulp if, it allowed him to spend more time with him. 

The day had grown long once again. Sanosuke lounged on the porch while Kenshin padded back and fourth over the dojo cleaning various objects and doing laundry. Honestly, Sanosuke didn't know what he liked best, the idea that he didn't do any work, or the fact that he could sit around and watch Kenshin all day. His mind wondered on that small frame for hours as he lay there; what it must taste like? How does it feel? Would he be willing?

The most critical and heartbreaking of question he usually had to ask himself, "Would Kenshin, be willing to enter such a relationship?"

Of course he already knew the answer to that one, one huge, mammoth sized, "NO!"

Though he was full of thoughtful comments, he had to have some pride in himself, and to have the legendary Battousai, in love with another man, was extremely doubtful. He hardly heard himself sigh as those thoughts passed.

"Is something wrong Sano?" came that cheery voice. Someone would have thought Mt. Fuji had erupted under Sanosuke the way he jumped to his feet. Huge saucers enveloped the Rurouni's face as he stared at him, "are you o.k.?"

"And why the hell wouldn't I?" he answered getting back into character. 

Kenshin just stared blankly, "Would you what?"

Sanosuke glared at him, "Oh never mind, I'm fine." He was honestly quite impatient with the idea of Kenshin at the moment. 

Kenshin cocked an eyebrow and looked disbelieving him, "It is not healthy, that it is not, to hide something that is truly troubling you."

Sanosuke stared at him. 'How can he be so naïve,' he asked himself.

"Sano?"

"……" Sanosuke didn't answer; he was still preoccupied with thoughts. He couldn't be so naïve. He was the legendary Battosai and he had the gaul to just stand there and ask questions? This is the man that took down Aoshi, himself, and easily defeated numerous others. He looked at Kenshin, standing there with a basket of clothing perfectly cleaned and laundered. He was so adorable just being there, he wanted to kiss him. No if's, and's or but's about it, he wanted him. He wanted to show him exactly what was bothering him, but that would be a fatal mistake. He had to take every moment as a precious jewel. He didn't want to ruin it all over one hopeful dream.

"Sano?"

"Wa…?"

"Are you sure you are o.k.?"

" Yes I'm fine!" he exploded. It seemed irrational, but as he stood there looking into those humble eyes, he was filled with anger, "It's nothin." 

He waved his hand and left the dojo. He had to get out of there. This was hard on him, extremely hard that Kenshin wouldn't want him. How could he? They were both male, and Sanosuke couldn't explain it himself. All he knew was that every moment away from that secretive little Rurouni was a nightmare, but to be near him was acid on his heart. He stormed down the street, to his own modest dwellings and looked around. 

"You're an idiot, Sano," he told himself. He went to a cupboard and picked up a jug of sake, "a real idiot."

His mind wondered onto that little red headed implication. He thought about the way his hair was always tied back in that cute flush of red that Sanosuke could never forget even if he wanted to. His hair was a cascade of sunset red with a silken shine that made silk worms jealous. He had been tempted numerous times when they had sparred to try and tear that tiny band from that hair, but of course, saying and doing were two different things. The problem being, Sanosuke found running threw a brick wall easier to break than Kenshin's defenses. There seemed to be no end to his blocks. 

No matter, where he tried to go with his attacks, he never failed to block and counter with a speed, Sanosuke couldn't even fathom. 

Sometimes, in those nights of playful sparring he wondered how such a small man could do so much. He had spied on him once before while he sparred alone. Vaguely, he reminded him of a sprite among the trees. The forces of the earth were nothing to the small Rurouni who sprinted from one area of the clearing to another, always managing to get his attacks in as gracefully as a crane breaking the surface of the water. He danced among the trees, bringing his sword into various positions of stance and beauty. He never missed his mark and never made a noise. 

From afar, all he could do was watch. He breathed quietly to himself, not daring to move for fear of recognition, till the image of Kenshin blurred and he was gone. Sanosuke stood there for a moment and didn't dare to move. He looked around, but what once was occupied by an angel, was now clear and desolate of life. A small fly buzzed by and Sano figured he would start home. Sano straightened up, turned around and saw him. His eyes were turned up in that constant smile and his beaming grin almost made Sanosuke sick.

"Hello Sanosuke," he chirped, "what are you doing here?"

"…….?" Sanosuke was at a loss for words.

"Did Kaoru need something?"

"……..?" 

After not receiving an answer from the ex Fighter for Higher, Kenshin became concerned.

"Sano," he started, "Are you alright?"

It was at that point that his face went green. Sanosuke couldn't think of one damned thing to say back. He stood there, making rocks look more vivacious. 

"I'm fine, Kenshin." He stated flatly.

Kenshin's eyes went slightly wide with surprise. He wasn't sure how to take Sano's words; if he didn't know better he would have thought he was mad at him. Finally, Sanosuke turned on his heel and peeled out of there, leaving a bewildered Kenshin, to stand there oblivious. Sanosuke could never forget that night. It was embarrassing and all around annoying. He could have said something, but he didn't. He stood there like an idiot while Kenshin did nothing, but try and be sincere to a situation that must have seemed like he was delivering the death of the Emperor himself. Sano quickly finished the first jug and went on to another, trying desperately to loose himself. He didn't want to think of that man any longer. It was too hard.

Meanwhile, back at the Dojo Kenshin happily went about cleaning and wondering where Sano was. He had acted so strange when he left. He looked at Yahiko whom was lounging under the shade of the hallways. He crossed the yard to him and sat down by the dozing boy. 

"Hello Yahiko," he began. One eye popped open and looked at him.

"Oh hi, Kenshin," he acknowledged, "What do you need?"

"Oh nothing," he answered, but, Yahiko knew something was on his mind. Yahiko in these past few months really needed a break. So far he had heard three people all confess to him as loving Kenshin, and now Kenshin was giving him the troubled look he was really afraid of at the moment, but his conscience wouldn't let him leave it.

"What is it Kenshin? I know something is bothering you. I may still be a child, but I'm not stupid."

He knew he was digging himself a grave.

"Well…." started Kenshin, but quickly stopped and beamed another grin.

"Well what?"

Kenshin looked off for a moment and looked back at Yahiko, "Is Sanosuke mad at me about something?"

A sweat drop equal to the size of Tokyo developed on Yahiko's face. 'He had to be joking,' was the first thought in Yahiko's mind. All he had been hearing from Sanosuke in the past few months was how much he liked Kenshin. It was always, 'Kenshin this…..' and 'Kenshin that…' for a while he was going to compare him to Kaoru. She couldn't stop talking about Kenshin either.  Yahiko was glad when night came, because it was the only time she would shut up about him. 

"No he's not mad at you," Yahiko finally answered. He would have burst out laughing, although he also realized that this was a serious problem, not only were they both male, but this was Kenshin, the undefeatable Battousai. It wasn't a laughing matter no matter how one thought about it, as well as the fact that Yahiko knew very well that Sanosuke was seriously in love with him. His words always seemed different somehow from Karou's. 

Yes, she was sweet and Yahiko had no doubts that Karou believed herself to be in love with him, but Sanosuke seemed more desperate. As if his entire soul would leave his body if he couldn't be around Kenshin at least once during the day and though Megumi seemed to feel the same, she somehow knew she couldn't be with him. She was too independent, and Kenshin was independent enough on his own, he needed something more. He needed someone to love him more than he realized he needed to be loved, although Megumi was most likely figuring Karou, Yahiko was beginning to throw dibs at Sanosuke. Even though the odds were the worst against him. How could Kenshin ever bring himself to love another man?

Moreover, how would such a relationship work out, the Ex Battosai and Zanza the Fighter-for-Higher, a couple? It wasn't unheard of to here of people of the same gender being with each other, but this was different. Kenshin was known through out the nation and it wasn't like Sanosuke was something to turn your back on, they were excellent fighters, but it was doubtful that Kenshin would ever consent to a thing. 

Suddenly, Yahiko felt a sudden pain in his gut. This wasn't going to turn out well, he knew it wouldn't and he was afraid for poor Sano. Kenshin really didn't have any clue as to how Sanosuke felt about him. 

"Are you sure? He has not been himself, that he has not," inquired Kenshin, "He seems to be distracted around me and around you, he is relaxed."

"I really don't know what you are talking about Kenshin," said Yahiko setting himself up and plastering the worst grin he could imagine across his face.

Kenshin just looked at him curiously. 'Why is he acting so strange?' he asked himself. Kenshin seemed almost hurt. He knew he was keeping a secret from him, but no one would tell him. 

In fact, it seemed as though Sano was keeping a secret from him as well and now Yahiko. He stood up and smiled, doing his best to seem as though things were not bothering him, but he was troubled. These past few months have been unsettling to say the least for him. It seemed everyone at the Dojo had a secret and wouldn't tell him. He wondered on many things as to what it was, but he had known too many lies in his lifetime and this was not helping the situation. He for once wanted someone to just come out and tell him what they truly felt without making excuses. 

With that, he decided to leave for a bit. He needed to get out and look around after such confusing conversations. He strolled the streets of the market and greeted various sales clerks. They were easier to figure out and always a pleasure to talk to. They were nothing, but smiles towards him and he appreciated that, greatly. He wandered down to the river and sat down in the cool grass. The air was perfect this night. With a slight breeze to nudge away the slight heat hanging in the air. 

Then, feeling unlike himself, he decided to lie back against the grass. He held his sword tight in his hand and allowed himself to fall back to the cushioned blades of grass. It had been so long since he had done such I thing he wasn't sure if he had ever, but it was relaxing. There, during this perfect sunset and with dream-covered eyes he watched the sun disappear behind the tiled homes of the city. 

Almost as if fate itself was watching, Kenshin fell asleep. His body lost all tension and his drifted off enough for him not to even hear the sounds of a bandaged heart's footsteps. Sanosuke at first didn't notice the body near the bank, but the moment his eyes saw the flash of red and the sprig of magenta pink his heart pounded. His heart was wrenched from his body as all he could imagine was realized, death. 

Of all the things Sano could have feared, he feared Kenshin's death. He lived in fear of that nightmare and with that body so still against the grass he didn't have any qualms to acting like a ragged mother, he cut through the people and ran to the edge of the grass when he noticed Kenshin shift his head to the right. He stopped in mid-stride. The angels above couldn't beg him to disturb such a treasure as this.

No words could describe his feelings as he stood there. If there was ever a time he needed to finalize his feelings for Kenshin, it was then. It was there, looking at Kenshin from no more than ten feet away, sleeping soundly in the grass, sword fastened securely in one hand, while the other rested loosely in the grass.  He shuddered slightly as Kenshin traveled into his deep sleep and his mouth let out a small gasp as some mysterious dream exhaled from his mind. Sano took another step closer crossing to the side slightly and fell in love with the site. 

Forever, was all he could ask for to be with him. He wanted to come home to that sight every day, hold that body in his arms, and tell him how much he loved him. It was like standing above molten lava to look down on that body and not be able to touch it. Against the fading light, Kenshin's skin took on a pale glow and softened under the light of the rising moon. The steady movements of his breathing came in wisps as he looked down at him, and his heart shattered when Kenshin moved once again. The folds of his gi were pressed against the grass, opening it slightly to Sano's starved eyes, and ultimately causing Sanosuke to drain a tear. It hurt to be so close and not be able to at least kiss his cheek. 

Next, reasoning was lost to him as he approached his sleeping beloved. He kneeled in the grass and dared an outstretched hand to lightly brush the crimson locks. He held his breath at that moment and allowed himself the first chance to finally touch Kenshin's hair. He watched cautiously for any movements from Kenshin, but he remained motionless. He relaxed slightly and allowed his palm to press the strands against the grass.

First, he rested his hand cautiously, and then he proceeded to pet the locks warily with the back of his hand and entwine them carefully against his skin. He begged the gods to allow him more time here. He begged them in his mind to give him more time to cherish the feel of his locks. Each strand was gleaming with a natural shine that couldn't be matched and the smooth texture made it putty in his hands. It fell against the grass like falling rain and collected in tiny puddles of sunset red. 

Another tear escaped him and he had to lean into that hair, if only once. Even if Kenshin were to wake and take his head, it would be worth it if he could take in one breath of his scent. He nostrils were filled with pleasure as the scent of unfamiliar spices teased his senses mingled by the aroma of local flowers. He closed his eyes to imprint that scent into his mind and clutched the few strands of hair that he could to his face, allowing tiny tears to hold him where he stood. How could fate be so horrifying towards him? He was given this chance to be near this person, but he couldn't do more than worship a few strands of hair. 

Subsequently, in his moment of pain he didn't notice Kenshin's eyes open. He had been awake for a while, but he was hoping Sano would tell him what was wrong; instead he was stunned in place when he felt Sano take bits of his hair. His eyes looked up to where Sano was sitting quietly sobbing in his hair and lightning stuck his brain as everything hit him. Sanosuke was in love with him. 

For a moment he didn't have a voice as he noticed how Sano remained silent and did nothing, but merely take his hair as if it was a family heirloom. Kenshin's eyes widened, this was something far different than he was used to. He had been loved before by many, but never by another man. At least, not that he knew of. He was a bit frightened as he realized just how serious this was. He closed his eyes and began to move as if waking. Sanosuke stopped immediately dropping the precious strands. He jumped up loudly and disappeared into the night. 

Meanwhile, Kenshin opened his eyes to the sight of Sano dashing into the dark ally's of the city. He stared at that area for a long time taking in all that had happened. This had all told him a lot and frightened him to the core. Sano was in love with him. He pulled his gi up around him and pulled his gaze down to the pressed grass where Sano had been. This was not what he was expecting; this was something worse.

Again, he got up and traveled back to the dojo with a heavy heart. He barely had the strength to keep up his cheerful appearance as he went back to his room. He quickly got things together and closed the doors to the outside intrusions. 

"What am I going to do?" he whispered to himself, "What am I going to do?"

While, back in the small room, Sano called home, he was dead to the world. He laid flat on his back staring endlessly into the ceiling. He didn't want to think about anything else, but his scent. He didn't care about anything else. Anything else was obsolete in his eyes. He didn't care now what would happen, all he knew was he had to find some way to make Kenshin love him, even if it meant getting himself killed. 

Finally, his eyes drifted into tidal waves of thoughts as he was becoming more and more aware of his affections. All his mind could fathom was living somewhere untouched by the world so that no one could ever find the Battousai again. He could clearly picture the gorgeous red wood and the frames of the house, as Kenshin patted across the house cheerfully everyday. It was peaceful and perfect. He came home to those sweet lips meeting his and occasionally traveling with him to where ever he went.

The next day, Sano woke up early to help Kenshin with the household choirs at the dojo. He managed to get up before Kenshin and start boiling the water for breakfast and got started on the laundry. He diligently swept the Dojo for Karou and set out a clean pair of clothes for Yahiko. It was strange for him, but he had seen Kenshin do it numerous times and although he may have seemed like he didn't know a broom from a piece of dirt, he knew all he needed to get things underway.

Kenshin woke up to the unbelievable sight of Sano doing laundry. He looked, then looked again, and fainted. His head hit the floor and his mind drew a blank as he realized just who was out there, bad symbol and all. 

"Oh Hi Kenshin!" he beamed.

Kenshin picked himself off the floor. "Sano?"

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm cleaning."

Kenshin stared. 

"Say that again would you please?" He honestly couldn't believe that Sano would ever clean.

"I'm cleaning."

"Sano are you o.k?"

"Yeah I'm great."

Kenshin just stood there. 

"So far, I've managed to get a fire started and some water is boiling if you need it. I've got the bed sheets done for you. I hope you don't mind?"

"……" was all Kenshin could manage for a few moments, "What do you want?"

Sano would have given anything to reply, 'I want you, but as much as his heart wanted to, his mouth said, "Nothin, just you to finish breakfast."

Kenshin face-faulted to the ground. So far that sounded like Sano, but the rest, was different. He glared suspiciously, but in the back of his mind, he somehow knew this was about last night. Something was different about all other nights, causing him to be a little self-cautious. He paced over to the small fire and looked into the water and noticed an assortment of ingredients already set out.

For a moment he wondered why Sano didn't just finish it himself, but then he realized Sano's cooking experience was about as close to good as the stars were to the earth. He set about making breakfast, every few minutes stealing a moment to see how Sano was doing, and every once in a great while their eyes would meet and that uncomfortable emotion would break them apart. Sano was hopeful and Kenshin was slightly frightened of the prospect that he could love Sanosuke. He had never been in such a relationship, nor had he ever thought about it. It wasn't like he was opposed to the idea. It was just not what he was expecting, and it wasn't what society would accept. No, he would have to keep his distance. He already had enough people trying to kill him. This would just make things a lot harder. 

Through out the day and on into the week, Sano would do little things for him, sometimes helping with the laundry or sweeping out the dojo. He somehow managed to get a small job delivering food to the restaurants and brought Karou money for all those times he had mooched money off them. Kenshin was also to find that he was slowly paying off his restaurant tabs. He was honestly trying to clean up his act for him. Kenshin didn't need a psychic to tell him what was going on. This was easy to figure out the moment life had seized to be normal. He was cornered in an unbelievable choking hold and he was honestly afraid of where this might all lead.

Desperation was near and he couldn't wait any longer. Sano had left for a bit to go do who knows what, while Kenshin proceeded to go see Karou. 

"Hello Miss Karou," he greeted. 

"Hi Kenshin," she answered, as she told Yahiko to do four more reps, "What do you want Kenshin?"

"Just to talk to you," he answered.

A blush spread across her face that could rival Johnny's Apples. She smiled brightly and told Yahiko to go on out. He looked at both of them and for some odd reason was extremely disturbed by what he guessed was going on. A scowl crossed his face and he glared at Kenshin. It was then that he knew that Yahiko knew. Yahiko's face was dripping with frustration and anger, which surprised Kenshin. 

"Does he feel as though I should be with Sano?" he asked himself in his mind. It was strange for Kenshin to see his expression, but harder still for Yahiko. All Yahiko could think about was how heartbroken Sano would be if he saw this. He stepped out and designated himself guard. If he had to, he would fight Sano himself before letting him hear their discussion. 

"So what did you want to talk about?" she asked. Her heart was in a flutter. It was rare that he ever wanted to talk with her. There was a moment of silence as Kenshin considered his actions. He had to move forward to show Sano and to seal himself completely from anyone else, but something was holding him back. It wasn't the fact that a wife would be bothersome nor was it the fact that he was afraid of commitment, it was something else, but he couldn't place it. He considered for a moment all that he could say or do, but nothing came to mind, so he acted. 

Taking a step forward he placed one hand around the back of her neck and placed the other on the small of her back, and kissed her tenderly. Like warm wax, she melted against him and wrapped her arms around him. He glazed her lips and caressed her cheek with his thumb. They were locked in a perfect kiss for so long, Kenshin's head swam, but this wasn't right. Somehow, this wasn't right, but he wasn't about to think otherwise. She was perfect for him. She was strong, beautiful, and though she may not seem it, always perfectly kind to him in everyway. He loved her for all that she had done for him, but this wasn't the love that he was hoping for her. He forced himself to fall for the sensitive touches of her fingers running across his hair and over his body, but a slight gasp echoed through out the dojo.

Standing in the doorway was Sanosuke, complete with a bleeding heart. Kenshin could see his heart tearing before him and as much as it hurt Kenshin to hurt Sano like this, in his mind this was for the best. After all, what kind of relationship could they ever have? He looked up from Karou as if he was only slightly embarrassed and smiled.

"Oh hi Sano!" he said putting on that smile that was becoming harder and harder to keep anymore, but Sano didn't answer. He carefully went to the kitchen and set down the tofu he had bought for all of them and headed out. He stopped at the entranceway looking back at the dojo, tears were no longer suppressed, they cascaded down his cheeks and his heart couldn't take it anymore. Yahiko managed to get a glimpse of his face as he left and could only stare as Kenshin sent a secret glance at him. 

Their acknowledgment was confirmed, but Yahiko only bent his head to the ground and shook his head. For a fighter like Sano, he couldn't afford to take things seriously, but for Kenshin; he was ready to take the world. Without raising his voice or his name, Kenshin had managed to bring Sano to tears. Sano darted into the woods without even a second thought. He pushed back everyone and punched down any trees that got in his way, till he came to the clearing where he had watched Kenshin dance among the heavens. He stared at it, hating himself and the people around him. He hated himself for being so weak, for falling in love with someone he could never have, and for daring to temp fate when fate was already written. He kneeled before a fallen log and cried into the bark. 

"Kenshin, why did you have to be the one!?" he screamed into the forest. He wanted to know who or why this had happened to him. He cried and cried till his tear ducts were dehydrated. His thoughts plagued him.

Somewhere off in the back of his mind he saw a home. It was a modest home with a many children running around. A banner with the name of Kenshin Himura was written at the door and he could here the sounds of a sweeping brush against wood. He stood at the door for what seemed hours, but it was only for a moment. The sun set in that moment and he walked into the quiet home.  He watched as a single figure patted across the halls lighting the lamps of the home strewn out around the house. He heard his slight voice hmmm gently to himself and walked out of site. 

As if heaven was guiding him on his path, he walked the length of the home to a room. He wasn't sure where he was in this home, but he knew he wasn't in some stranger's home. This was home. He slid the door open and there strewn among the folds of the mattress was his angel, hair spread over the pillow and body peacefully dazed in rest. Sano jumped, this couldn't be his house, but in his mind this was. This had to be his house. Kenshin's eyes blinked open and he smiled to the site of Sano waiting by the door. His lips curved up in a sweet smile and sat up to look at Sano with those expressive eyes. 

An air of constant preservation filled the environment with caution as Sano was becoming ever so aware as to how precious this life was just then. He didn't want any of it to end. He didn't want to ever leave. He sat beside Kenshin and felt him wrap his arms around him comfortingly. He sighed into his chest and he felt Kenshin's lips graze the crevices of his neck. He desperately took Kenshin in his arms and nudged his head up so that he could properly choose to touch those lips. Kenshin smiled his bright smile just for him, and he took no hesitation in meeting those lips with his own. 

For a few precious moments all he knew was Kenshin was his and his alone. Not Karou's or anyone else's, just his to have and to hold.

"Sano?" came a voice behind him. He woke up startled and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Yeah?" he tried to cover up his mood with his usual grouchy responses, but it didn't work.

"Hi," came Yahiko's scratchy little voice.

"Oh hi, I don't want to talk to anyone right now," he demanded as he rolled over onto the ground and turned away from the voice.

"Sano, I'm sure this isn't what it looks like."

"It isn't what it looks like!?" he rolled over fiercely and looked at Yahiko, " He was kissing her!" They were kissing each other, and you want me to believe it wasn't what it looked like. I saw what I saw, end of discussion."

He turned again and buried his face in the earth. He didn't want anyone to see him like this. It was bad enough trying to put up with these feelings he had for Kenshin, this just made it all worse. Now he wasn't undefeatable any longer, he was defeated without ever having to raise a fist.

"I know this all has to be a mistake. Kenshin doesn't love Karou that way, he can't," stated Yahiko.

"Then tell me whom he does love?" he asked.

"I..I don't know. I'm not sure he loves anyone."

Sano turned and looked at him sadly, but no longer enraged by his stupidity.

"I think you are right. He doesn't seem to love anyone, least of all me." 

"Yes, but he respects you. Isn't that good enough."

"You wouldn't understand. It's not the same as having someone's love." 

Turning towards the trees again and he pondered about their meaning and his. They were strong trees and he could see where the reverse-blade sword made its mark in the bark. He could hear Yahiko walk away. He didn't know how he was going to do this, but he had to find a way. All he could do was keep trying and hope that maybe one-day, he would have his opportunity to have Kenshin himself. He closed his eyes and went back to his peaceful dreams of a place he would never know.

"Kenshin I can't believe this," chirped Karou, who was in a flutter of joyful tears. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek. He couldn't help but giggle at her various antics. She was a wonderful pick and one that would always make him smile, but something nudged at the back of his head. In that place far in the back of his mind where he admired Sano for more than just his fighting and his friendship, he knew he was someone he could actually learn to love and hold for time and all eternity. 

This was nowhere near to being right. He thought he was doing the right thing, but the sight of Sanosuke's face was heart wrenching when he saw him from afar. In all the times that he had questioned Sano's feelings towards him, that was one to confirm the damage. He felt almost warm at the realization that Sano really did love him. Someone who would never be a burden or a problem looked on him with love and an affection that he could not describe. 

Yet again, where would they go and what would they do? He was constantly being hunted and for someone to find out the Battousai was in love with another man?  He didn't want to imagine what would happen.  He couldn't bring himself to do it. There were some things he just couldn't face and this was one of them. Kenshin looked at Karou, with his trademark smile and walked out for a minute into light of the falling sun. 

He looked out over the river close by and watched as Yahiko was making his way home.

"Hello Yahiko," he voiced out at the young swordsman. Yahiko's head went up, but it wasn't a smile on his face; it was a glare of hate. Yahiko just stopped in his tracks and stared at him. 

"Kenshin…" his voice was more of a command than a question or statement. He was demanding his attention in every way, "…what are you doing?"

"What do you mean what am I doing?" he asked innocently, but he knew Yahiko wasn't stupid. He looked up to them so much, but at the same time grew in maturity everyday. It was hard to keep anything from him anymore. He was becoming a man.

"Why are you doing this to him?"

"Who?"

"Sanosuke!"

He had never seen the young swordsman so enraged. He raised his wooden sword at Kenshin and Kenshin's eyes widened.

"Is he going to try and attack me?" he asked himself in his head.

With in moments, Yahiko thrust forward sword ready and intentions clear. He waved the sword in Kenshin's direction and a cry for battle echoed from his throat. 

"Yahiko?" asked Kenshin worried, "what are you doing?"

"Trying to knock some sense in you!"

"What?" He stared blankly at Yahiko, as he easily dodged the attacks, "Sense? What do you mean by that?"

"Sano loves you. Don't you see that?"

The wooden edge slammed into his ribcage as his entire body shut down at the voice of those words coming from Yahiko. Yahiko froze as he realized he actually made contact. His breathing was varied and his eyes still remained as razors into Kenshin's soul. Kenshin dared not to look up, but thought about what he was doing.

One would think that the great Kenshin, would at least be able to master his own feelings about love, but the truth was he had no idea what he was doing. He thought he wanted Karou, but the deeper he engraved his name into her heart, the more he knew he was doing something wrong. He always seemed to be thinking about someone else. Someone forbidden from his reach, but still always there. 

"Are you listening to me Kenshin?" asked Yahiko demandingly.

Kenshin didn't answer but sunk lower to the ground. He felt Yahiko's wooden sword beat against his back, and all he could think about was, how much he deserved to feel the pain. Yahiko had to hit him again. It was making him furious the way Kenshin was just ignoring him like that. 

" Sano loves you and only you. Do you know how long I have had to listen to him do nothing, but talk about you!?" continued Yahiko, he stopped for a moment, panting to the air, " I know you don't love Karou, the way you are pretending to. You can't love her that way. You don't seem the same around her as you are around Sano. You might not know it, but I see it all the time. You are always so relaxed around him, but around Karou you are always hiding. It's like you are always trying to protect her from the truth….."

"Yahiko," Kenshin interrupted with a slight plea, "Please don't say anymore."

He was huddled to the floor, hiding his tearing face from Yahiko. He didn't know why he was crying now, but he was. Somewhere in his thoughts he knew Yahiko was right, he was pretending and around Sanosuke he didn't have to pretend. Yahiko stared on waiting for some explanation.

"Please Yahiko, I don't want to hear this. Not right now."

Yahiko huffed and stared down as he noticed Kenshin quaking gently in the earth. Shock overwhelmed him, "Kenshin?" He didn't expect this from Kenshin of all people. Tears were the last thing he thought he would ever see come from the Battousai.

He bent down and wrapped his arm around him, "Kenshin I'm sorry," apologized Yahiko. He was completely confused. He was too young to be counseling everyone else. Heck, he could barely make since of his own thoughts. All he could surmise was what ever was going on was not what was supposed to be happening. None of it was correct and all he wanted was for everyone to be happy, "It's just Kenshin, I see what's going on around here and I don't like it. You act like it's such a bad thing in the world, when there are hundreds of others out there that are in the same predicament. It's not like everyone has to go public about it. I just want you all to be happy."

Kenshin remained with his face to the ground, but the hole he had been digging himself was already digging itself into the warm magma of the earth. He had told Karou he had loved her, how was he going to fix something like that? How was he supposed to change everything now? He honestly cared about her, but what of Sano? No matter what he does in life, the only person he could ever think about was Sano, with his overly joyful grin and his overheated brain. He didn't know when or how it all got started, but Yahiko was right. He loved Sano.

He rose from the earth and dared not look back. 

"Yahiko, please tell Miss Karou and everyone that I had to go out for a awhile. I might not be back for a few days, but I need to be on my own. Will you do that for me?" asked Kenshin, patiently, "I know you are not happy with me, and I know you are right. Just don't say anything."

Yahiko nodded in response and watched as Kenshin disappeared into the darkness. This was starting to remind him of a kabuki opera the way things were going. He did as he was told and was greeted by Karou's instant bickering. He had to admit it was humorous, but in the shadows of the truth Yahiko felt sorry for her. Yahiko didn't know what was going to happen now, all he could do was wait, and listen to old Raccoon face for a while.

"You mean he didn't even tell you where he was going?!" hollered Karou.

"Nope," answered Yahiko.

"And you let him go?"

"Yep."

"Why you little…! I'm going to ring your little neck, " and thus commenced the all out war through out the house, until Yahiko fell face first into some bandages.

"So Kenshin left?" came Sano's unusually calm voice.

"Uhhh…." Was all Yahiko could manage at the moment.

"Yes and he didn't even leave a real message. He just sent Yahiko along to tell me that he didn't think he would be back for a few days," huffed Karou as she plopped herself on the floor.

"I see," responded Yahiko. There was a moment of secretive responses from Yahiko and Sanosuke as they just stared at each other, as if to confirm that Kenshin had found out, then Sano left.

"He's not going to try and bum off some lunch?" asked Karou curiously.

"Looks like not."

"That's strange. If I didn't know any better I would think something is wrong with Sano."

There was no way to describe the speed in which Yahiko hit the floor, it was faster than fast, it could almost reach the speed of the Battousai himself. 'Sometimes she could be so blind,' he thought to himself. 

Meanwhile, Kenshin took the time to really think to himself. He visited the next town over and took refuge in a small Inn near by. He was immediately glad at the polite introduction of the Innkeeper and found him to be rather pleasant company.

"Well, we don't have much, but our rooms are comfortable, " he smiled broadly. He couldn't have been anymore than twenty, with huge brown eyes and an innocent ponytail that reached just below his shoulder blades. He showed him his room, which Kenshin felt was more than adequate. There was a futon and a window looking out over the valley, with a table and a cupboard for his things. He smiled to the young man and gave him his tip.

"Don't worry, if you need anything, just come down and bug me. Either my sister or I will be there. My name is Yushita and my sister is Tomoru. Please enjoy your stay," he announced and shut the door. Kenshin had to smile. Everyone around here was so cheery, even the lady down the street selling vegetables. She was so convincing and kind in everything she did, that he couldn't help, but buy a few radishes off of her. He settled down against the mattress and crossed his legs to look out over the valley. It was a wonderful site to behold. His eyes watched the clouds drift through the sky and time didn't matter. 

In fact, he was shocked to hear the sound of Yushita knocking on the door. 

"Hello Mr. Himura?" asked that cheery filled voice.

"Yes," answered Kenshin.

"We are going to be serving dinner now, and we just thought we would let you know."

"Thank you, I will be down in a minute."

Kenshin was aghast at how much time had passed. He didn't realize he had been daydreaming that much. He got up and fixed his gi and headed downstairs. 

Immediately he was greeted by the smell of fresh meats and various vegetables. Yushita was there immediately to help seat him as well as a few other guests and finally, the great bounty was served. Yushita seemed extremely proud as the site of a homely flower brushed through the doorways carrying the first serving of soup.

"I hope you all like it, it's my sisters cooking," He announced earning more than a few praises from the guests as they all tasted the delicious beef soup. Kenshin was more than pleased as he almost had to admit she did a better job than he did. There was an exchange of glances back and fourth and a smile brushed her face.

"Are you enjoying your meal Mr. Himura," she asked him graciously.

"Yes very much so, Miss. I'm guessing you are Tomoru?" he asked kindly.

"Yes I am. My brother and I run this Inn now. It was left to us by our Parents."

"It looks wonderful." 

She nodded and went about to help her brother. There were various assortments of foods they could all enjoy, not only was there soup, but fish, tofu, and delicious steamed rice. It was indeed a bounty. 

By the end of the meal, Kenshin could already feel the lazy aftermath of a hearty meal resting on his eyelids. He congratulated the chef, and forced himself up the stairs. He had a long day, all this thinking about his predicament back at the Dojo was leaving him more than a little apprehensive about returning. He rested under the covers and let himself enjoy a restful sleep lying down instead of propped up against the wall. 

Not far off on the same trail stepped a very determined Sano. One foot in front of the other was his only thoughts as he headed down the path hoping it was the one Kenshin followed. He had gotten some leads from some kids who had been outside, and it wasn't like Kenshin was easy to miss. How could you miss someone like that, he was the only guy he knew of with hair like that. 

The dogs of war coward in Sano's path and as he reached the next town over he stopped to look around. It seemed like a logical place for someone to attempt to gain his wits, but he wasn't about to give Kenshin that chance. He was going to tell him flat out before Kenshin could even imagine getting the idea of running away again. He looked over to see a small old woman selling vegetables.

"Hello Ma'am, " he began politely as possible, if there was one thing he had learned from Kenshin, it was usually that one had a better chance of succeeding in gaining knowledge if one asked nicely.

"Yes dear," she looked up at him with her thoughtful eyes. 

"I'm looking for someone and I was wondering if you had seen him? He has Sunset red hair and a cross shaped scare on his left cheek."

The old woman looked at him coyly and smiled. "I see now."

"You see what?"

"I see what you are trying to hide and I see what he was preoccupied with when I saw him yesterday."

"Hey, I don't need a shrink."

"Of course."

"But you saw him?"

"Yes he is staying in the Inn down the street," she outstretched her bony finger to the only inn in town," He bought some radishes from me yesterday."

"Thanks Ma'am."

"Be careful though, he is not easily scared I can see that, but right now he is very frightened. Approach with caution."

Sano looked at her for a long moment. "Uh yeah."

He went on towards the inn and talked to the innkeeper.

"Hello sir, " spoke up a bright brown-headed boy, "how may I help you?"

"I was wondering if a Himura Kenshin had checked in here recently?"

"Himura Kenshin? I don't know sir, we are supposed to keep these things confidential."

"Please, I don't want to know where he is or anything, but I want to know if he is at least here. I came in from Tokyo, can't you at least give me a yes or no question?"

He was desperate for some kind of answers. "Please?" he needed something, anything. The man looked at him and dropped his smile for pity. He could see Sanosuke's hopelessness.

"Sir I shouldn't be saying this, but he is here. That's all I can say."

Sano could have hugged the boy there, but he refrained and smiled. " Thank you."

There was no way he was going to go anywhere else from now on. He had to find out where he was and what he was doing. He waited for days outside the inn and watched Kenshin's every move. At around 9:00 in the morning he would get up and go for a walk down to the creek and back. He didn't do much else, but pay attention to the people around him, except never noticing Sano. Sano remained in the shadows where he wouldn't be able to detect him, while everyday, gaining more clarity in his thoughts.

Kenshin was going to have to break off the short-lived relationship with Karou. He knew it would be hard for her and he really didn't want to hurt her like that, but Yahiko was right and he didn't love her that way. He wanted her to be in a truly loving relationship, and he couldn't give that to her. He wanted something else, but he couldn't have that either. Again Kenshin headed on down to the creek in the midst of the woods. It was cooler closer to the water and he loved the feel of the cool breeze.

Sano followed as usual, but this time he was going to be more daring than he usually was. He stepped up behind Kenshin, earning him a blade to his throat and a shocked Kenshin to fall back into the water. With in moments, Kenshin was head over heels in the water getting soaked from head to toe. He looked up at Sano helplessly and in shock.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded.

"Looking for you, "answered Sano as he offered his hand, Kenshin took it and helped himself up. Sano watched the droplets of water slid down his cheeks and weigh the rambunctious strands to his skin.

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to." 

Kenshin made a jester to remove his hand from Sano's grasp but he wouldn't let go. Kenshin looked up at him. He really didn't want to face Sano now. He was still confused as to what he was going to do about himself, let alone what he was going to do about now. He was scared. He looked up into those cinnamon eyes and melted into their loving luster. Sano's only expression was one of utter love. All he wanted to do was convey to Kenshin how much he truly loved him and he wasn't going to pass up this chance now. Not now that Karou was in Tokyo with Yahiko and they were alone in the woods. Kenshin tried to move away before he got lost in those strange glares, but Sano quickly took his other arm and wrapped it around Kenshin tightly. 

"Sano?" asked Kenshin as nicely as possible, " Please I have to get back."

"No."

"Why?"

"Not until you know exactly how I feel."

Kenshin could hear the sounds in his voice crack slightly under the pressure. Sano never wanted to let go. He could feel the fabric of his clothes cling to his small lithe body, and the air thicken with his ever growing lust for the small Rurouroni.

"Sano?" he moved again to get away, but Sano held on tighter.

"Kenshin I love you. I don't know how or why, but I do. Every time I wake up in the morning you are the first thing I think of and the last I dream about. I …" he stopped mid sentence and nudged Kenshin's chin upwards to look down at him, "I don't care if you don't love me back, but I can't go on like this anymore." 

Kenshin stood there flabbergasted. He was at a loss for words and as he felt Sano stretching closer and closer to his lips he went numb. Nothing was responding. He had to get away, he had to raise his sword, or something, but nothing happened, except the warm lusting feel of Sano's lips pressing against his, and he was lost. Sano brought one hand up to cradle Kenshin's head and he bent down even further to deepen the kiss. Kenshin couldn't imagine a more comforting feeling. Sanosuke supported Kenshin's body to the soft cool ground and quickly made sure to keep his sword just out of Kenshin's reach. Just in case he decided to gain his consciences back. 

He rose up to look at Kenshin's dazed expression. The one thing in the world he had been craving for was right in front of him. Laid out and shined to perfection with the tiny droplets of water scattered about. It meant so much to Sanosuke that Kenshin was finally letting him hold him, let alone kiss him. He bent down for another kiss and this time pleaded with his tongue for entrance into the rich cavern. 

Immediately, he was greeted with Kenshin's acceptance. He allowed Sano to slide past his defenses and lavished in the simple pleasures of his touch. He caressed his cheek lovingly and he felt Sano's hands travel underneath his gi hungrily. It was such an odd feeling now. He hadn't been touched like this in years and the sheer sensations were maddening to say the least. His lips traveled down the length of his neck and quivered under each touch as Sano sought for a more hidden regions of his body. He tore open his gi, and slipped his hands underneath his back feeling the soft crevices of the muscles underneath. He climbed over him and began the taunting task of teasing each round nipple. 

Kenshin moaned against his own judgments as he quickly forgot to protest at all. He arched into those miniscule yet heart wrenching bites and slipped into pure delirium as Sano worked fast to make sure he never had a chance to think any further. His lips traveled further and Kenshin attempted to reach for his sword as if it would help at all, but passed the vastly blurring vision, he barely had time to respond at the feeling of Sano's hands untying the ribbons of his pants. 

Sano was a lot better at what he was doing then Kenshin thought, which almost made him wonder how much experience Sano really had underneath all the youth. Kenshin made a move to protest, but was caught dead in his tracks as he felt the wet lips of Sano's attention at his tip. His voice caught in his throat and he fell against the grass with a thud. Sano slightly smiled to himself, but this was exactly what he wanted. He had Kenshin underneath him, begging and fully aware of everything, and by the looks of things not to close to protesting in the least. He was as excited as he was, and Sano couldn't have dreamed of a better reality. He nudged his lips against the tip and blew across the surface teasingly. Kenshin was digging his fists into the grass at the simple gestures, but he hadn't felt like this in years. He could almost say he had forgotten what such things felt like. Sano was literally killing him with these small little games.

He continued his onslaught up the sides and under the sensitive underside with his tongue, while at the same time holding his hips to the ground so he couldn't even think about burying himself any further than Sano would allow. He was going to have him begging first. Kenshin really had no idea how much he had made him suffer so in the small little sadistic side of his brain, he was going to get payback. Sano rubbed his inner thighs and pulled the loose pants completely off, exposing the creamy flesh completely before him. Kenshin was beaded with sweat and he knew he wouldn't be able to handle this much longer. He rounded his lips over the top savoring in the delicious flavor of his love, before mercilessly burying Kenshin's member deep inside his throat. 

Kenshin let out a loud cry at the sudden flush of pleasure thrown onto him, but there was no going back after that. He begged to Sano not to stop and Sano complied ten fold. He suckled his love relentlessly and wouldn't stop till he felt Kenshin's entire body stiffen below him and explode with a loud cry into the woods. Kenshin was bursting with pleasures he had forbidden himself for years and with a dazed expression looked down at Sano whose grin was just beginning. He looked at him and pulled Sano to his lips, vaguely tasting himself.

"I love you Sanosuke," he whispered into his ear, " I love you."

Sano's heart hushed just for those words and those words alone. He had waited for months to hear those words and to hear them finally spoken from his lips he had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He wrapped his arms around Kenshin, and Kenshin fell into his grasp lovingly. He didn't know what he was going to do, but he knew all he wanted was Sano. 

Kenshin smiled and stirred under Sano as he felt a rather embarrassing problem against his thighs. Finally it hit him as to what they had just done. His eyes widened with shock and his breath caught in his throat. Sano had just done something so wonderful, but he had no idea what he was going to do for him. He looked up at Sano, and as if reading his mind, Sano just carefully kissed his lips and spoke.

"Don't worry, " he whispered into his ears, " Just relax." 

Somehow that didn't help as he gave Sano a disbelieving glare.

"Do you trust me?" asked Sano with a smile.

"Of course I do, " answered Kenshin, now genuinely worried as to what he was going to do.

"Then just relax."

He wrapped his arms around him again and began making long stokes down the length of his body. Being as tall as he was he had no trouble in overtaking his smaller companion, but he managed to pull the rest of Kenshin's Gi off as well as his own. He pulled his pants down, and rose only to set their cloths off to the side. Kenshin stared in disbelief. He honestly did have a lot of wrappings. He watched as more and more of Sano was revealed under each painstaking wrap and before he knew it, he had a very well endowed Sano standing before him. Everything was in perfect proportion to Sano, tall. He swallowed. He didn't know what was going to happen. He had never done any of this before with a man and seeing Sano there was really putting his curiosities into overdrive. 

"Sano," he began to inquire.

"Yes Kenshin," as he lowered himself sitting on all fours above him, "what are you doing?" 

His voice was almost too adorable as he spoke in that high-pitched broken speech. 

"Relax and turn over." 

The look in Kenshin's eyes were priceless, as he began to put two and two together.

"Umm…Sano?" he began to warn, "I don't know, I've never done this before."

"Just relax, I promise everything will be o.k."

His eyebrow cocked slightly as he did so and was nicely greeted with the feel of Sano's kisses along the spine of his back. He felt his hands wrap underneath him and play with the tiny nubs again, causing Kenshin to quickly get lost in the throws of passion once again. He was a barely following Sano's trail till he found a slick tongue licking the crevices of his buttocks. Two thumbs massaged against the cheeks and he felt Sano's legs nudge him wider. Kenshin took a deep breath, as he had no idea what to expect, but carefully followed Sano's instructions to the letter. He felt the thumbs spread his cheeks and raise his hips in an angle and then, came the first penetration of Sano's tongue lubricating the tight ring. 

Kenshin's eyes flew open at the sheer strangeness of the filling. This was never something he could expect, he was hastily learning, that whatever Sano had planned was going to be an experience in onto itself. He didn't know what was going on, but he was finding everything to be more than he could withstand. He wanted more, the further Sano went with it. He nudged his rear onto Sano's administrations earning Sano a grateful smile. He smirked and brought his lips to the small of Kenshin's back.

"Something the matter?" he teased rubbing cheek into the flesh.

"No," Kenshin could barely breath.

"Would you like more?"

"Yes," Kenshin was loosing his thoughts again. Just the slight tauntings were bringing him to a rise once again and before he knew it, he was utterly surprised by the feeling of Sano's wet finger digging itself inside of him. His back arched onto that finger and he attempted to force it deeper as he was surprised by the pleasure that one digit caused deep inside of him. Sano allowed for a few practice runs so he himself could find exactly where he wanted to touch his new lover and was immediately answered by a long gasp from Kenshin's lips as he found the small nub inside of him. He played his finger against it and Kenshin whimpered in desperation when he tried to remove it. He slipped his finger slightly out to force another passed and again tortured his love with quick and staggered brushes against that spot. Kenshin thought he would go mad, the way Sano was doing it. He had never felt anything like it, but he couldn't get enough. He had Kenshin on his elbows by the third finger and he implored him for more as he stretched his legs ever further to allow for deeper penetration. 

By now, Sanosuke was barely holding on by a string anymore. Kenshin was displayed before him, in one of the most erotic poses he could imagine with sound effects blaring down on his eardrum.

"Please Sano," begged Kenshin. He didn't know what else to say. He was already hard as it was, but he needed more. He barely knew what to expect, but he wasn't about to say it. He could only hope that his please were enough to tease the ex fighter for higher into action. Sano pulled his fingers from inside of Kenshin, and quickly placed his own head at the entrance he took a deep breath and impaled himself inside. Kenshin slammed his eyes shut at the initial pain, but soon found everything to be followed by the fulfillment inside of him. It slammed into that spot, which Sano had ruthlessly played with for what seemed like hours and threw him into wave after wave of ecstasy the more Sano moved against it. Kenshin lifted his hips for better access and urged Sano to begin the driving onslaught inside of him.

Neither, Sano or Kenshin, could come up with a coherent thought as each became enraptured in the unadulterated desire they were giving each other. Sano was lost in the virgin tightness of Kenshin's walls and Kenshin was lost in the overwhelming newness and strangeness of the whole experience. He had no idea how Sano knew about that spot inside of him, but he knew he couldn't let go. Sano pulled out to the tip and slammed in again and again, gaining more and more friction inside of him. He wrapped his arm around to the front of Kenshin's body and found the reawakened head dripping. He stroked the wetness over the length and began pumping him in time with his thrusts. Kenshin had to brace for the earth as he found himself loosing all grasp or reality. He grunted slightly into the air as he was being taken from both sides. 

Sano was far too good at what he was doing and he was leaving Kenshin in a flurry of disoriented visions and thoughts. He didn't want any of it to end, but with the pleasure inside of him vastly taking control, he pumped into Sano's hand and again was taken over by his own release. Sano felt the tight rings of muscle inside of him clench and he knew he wasn't far behind. As Kenshin gave into his second release, Sano grasped the earth of support and wrapped another around Kenshin, to finally give into his own release. He bit his teeth against his own cries and flooded Kenshin's insides with his own desperate desires.

There were no words that could describe how they felt. They were too exhausted to think. Sano was finally relieved of months of frustration and what was once confusing was now an even worse jumbled mess of memories trying to make sense of the past few events. Sano pulled himself reluctantly from the tightness of Kenshin's rear and rolled over to wrap his arms around Kenshin lovingly.

"I'm never going to let you go," said Sano, carefully into Kenshin's' ear, "You know that?"

"Ummhmm," Kenshin confirmed over heavily lidded eyes. He just snuggled under Sanosuke's neck, forgetting all about Karou and the Dojo, and found comfort simply in the arms of a person he loved. Sano grabbed his gi and threw it over both of them, for the night. He sighed to the stars and fell asleep; praying this wasn't all a dream. 

By daybreak, Kenshin awoke to the sound of morning songbirds and an extra pair of arms wrapped around him. He didn't think about anything at first, but only cuddled into that warmth, till he found flesh against flesh under the gi. His head shot up and he looked around at the pile of cloths scattered to one side and a very naked Sanosuke next to him. He felt the sticky trails of last night against, his skin and his head reeled. He brought his hands to his face and got up immediately, pulling from Sano. 

"What did I just do?" he asked himself quietly. He quickly walked to the water and began the task of washing himself off. This wasn't going to look good if he went back into town like this. He dived under the water and only came up for a moment to look out at the bank where Sano had simply rolled over in the grass. A tear of confusion fell from Kenshin's eye. It mingled in with the water and he stared down to look at a single soft green rock just below the surface. He pulled it up and stared. It seemed to be some type of Jade, but Kenshin needed something to keep his mind off things. He knew now the truth and it was scaring him. He loved Sano. He didn't know how or when, but he did. 

Sano stirred on the bank and Kenshin was frozen in place. He was still completely naked, as was Sano. He looked from side to side to make sure no one was coming and slowly ebbed towards the shore. He tried to sneak around to grab his pants, when a hand caught his own.

"Morning Kenshin," came Sanosuke's friendly voice.

Kenshin was silent for a moment. He didn't know what to do? Sano looked up at him with concern. He knew that coming here was a risk, but he honestly hoped he didn't do anything too rash. "Please Kenshin, talk to me?" asked Sano calmly. It was so different from Sano's normal voice that Kenshin had to look back at him. His eyes were pleading and his heart was open. Kenshin almost fell back on his own heel trying to find his own voice, but he couldn't get away. He fell on his rump on the grass and slowly began the silent whimpers he was always too scared to share. 

"I don't know what to do Sano," he told him flatly. This was wrong, it all seemed wrong, but at the same time it was all too right. 

"What do you mean you don't know what to do?"

"I've never been in this kind of relationship, I'm scared." 

Sano smiled at him, sort of getting the jest of Kenshin's problem. It was strange for once to reverse the roles of the two men. Usually it was Kenshin who had all the answers, but looking at him now it was priceless. He wrapped his arms around him comfortingly.

"It's alright. You know as well as I, that things are never as easy as they should be," he brought Kenshin's arms in front of him and rocked Kenshin in his embrace, "It will be alright. The only thing that matter is I love you and as long as you love me, everything will be alright."

Kenshin turned to look up at him. Sano rarely was ever this sincere, it was bizarre whenever he was, but still all the same, just as special when he was. He smiled up at him and again fell for those comforting words.

"Thanks Sano. I love you too," he snuggled under his chin once again and as they watched the morning sun rise to its afternoon position.

****************

O.k. I have no clue where I'm going with any of this, but since I thought there should be more Fanfic's out there I decided to post anyway.

****************

Again I don't own crap…I wish I owned everything, but the truth is I don't even own the names. Oh well…again….I'm just writing on the fly, it will probably be boring except for the few little tidbits of adult content…and I still have no clue where this is supposed to all go. Oh and sorry for all the grammatical errors, my typo demons and I are having a few disagreements.

Camouflaged by Love

Chapter 2

My Sunset Red

By Zero Celsius

Kenshin held on to Sanosuke for support. There was little for Kenshin the Battousai to fear, but this was one of them. He smiled at Sano to settle their arguments, but he was still scared. He buried his face into the strong chest of his lover and replayed the events of last night in his head. Immediately, he wished he had done something. He couldn't do this. This wasn't right. He wanted so much to say he was o.k., but even though his heart was happy in Sano's arms he was still frightened of these knew feelings.

They had waited till the sun was at noon, before they got up and got dressed. Kenshin finished washing himself off and Sano took a quick dip in the river. There was silence between them and Sanosuke could sense Kenshin's panic. It was in Kenshin's every move that he could feel the slight hesitations when Kenshin was finally dressed. He held him in his arms and kissed his cheek lovingly to assure him that all was going to be okay, but it didn't help.

Kenshin would look up to him with huge sorrowful eyes and he seemed as though he was on the verge of breaking down a few times. Kenshin held Sanosuke tight in his arms and didn't want to let him go. He had no idea what he was going to tell Karou, nor did he have a clue as to how he was going to keep all of this a secret. He lavished in the pure feel of Sanosuke's love, but he wasn't sure of the path he was on, and that mystery was alien to him. 

Sano urged him away and swung his arm over his smaller companion as they headed back into town. Sano gave Kenshin every reassuring word he could, but he was sorry for what he had done to him. He had got what he wanted, but at the price of Kenshin's fear. He looked down at Kenshin's unknowing face and wondered, 'was I right in doing this to him?' Kenshin had told him that he loved him, and last night couldn't have been a fluke. He knew that Kenshin never took taking anyone to bed, lightly, so there had to be something in there, but this was all confusing. All Kenshin had to do was let go, and everything would be fine. Somehow he had to convince Kenshin that it didn't matter anymore what they did, as long as they were happy. He had to somehow get him to realize that some things are more important than what the rest of the world thinks. 

They made their way back to the Inn, where Kenshin happily greeted Yushita. He smiled back and glanced up in alarm at the tall man following him.

"Hello sir," he chirped up.

"Hello," answered Sano. How in the world someone could be so cheerful was a mystery to Sanosuke, in fact as he looked at the boy he realized he was almost as cheerful as Kenshin was twenty four hours out of the day.

"I hope your stay here will be a pleasant one," he smiled broadly and folded his hands on the table in front of him.

"Um..yeah," he stood there for a moment and smiled at Kenshin, "I would say it is going better than planned."

"That is good. And how about you Mr. Himura?" asked Yushita, "Are you enjoying your stay?"

"Yes, thank you," he reflected the same bright smile and headed upstairs.

"Who is that?" asked Sano quietly.

"That's Yushita. He and his sister own this place."

"Is he always that cheerful?"

Kenshin chuckled slightly at the comment.

"Yes, I do believe he is."

They headed to his room and Kenshin let him in. Being back in town was a bit more relaxing as he noticed not a lot of people paid attention to them. For some reason he had this inconceivable fear that someone might know or something might happen, but as they walked the streets he found his cautions ebbing away. He turned to gaze at Sano, as he looked around the room curiously. Sano was genuinely curious about everything in Kenshin's life. From the room he rented to the thoughts he kept to himself. 

The longer Kenshin thought about all those months he had spent with Sano, the more he realized just how much Sano cared. He had always been there to aid him in fights, back him up on the streets, or talk to him when he would have a dream about the past. 

He remembered one night that had chilled him, when he had awoken to the feel of fresh blood across his hands. He didn't know what started it, but he remembered looking down and seeing blood on his hands. His heart raced for absolution and his body numbed as he saw the faces of all those he had killed. They walked the halls of the home and stood in the corners of the Dojo. Kenshin ran through the house trying to get away from them all, but the moment he stepped outside he saw her. Her hair flowed against an invisible breeze and her face was marred by blood tears as she had reached for him. He couldn't move. Kenshin's mind went blank and the only reaction he could muster was a scream. He fell back against the dirt and didn't even notice when two arms caught him from behind. 

With a start he found himself again alone with Sano. He had been the one to find him, and it was him who let Kenshin talk through what happened. It was a simple gesture, but one Kenshin never forgot. He cherished that moment more than he realized, and now knowing that Sanosuke was no one else's but his, a broad smile etched across his face. 

Immediately Sano caught on to the strange look and shot back, "what are you smiling about?"

"Just happy, that I am," he chirped. 

"Well we better get back," he suggested.

"Not yet, " answered Kenshin looking a little downcast, "I don't want to go back, just yet."

He walked over to Sano and wrapped his arms around the tall man. "I just want to be here for now with you," he continued.

Sano couldn't complain. It seemed like a perfect idea in his eyes. The rest of the day was taken with wistful voices and peaceful chatting. Sano catered to Kenshin endlessly and he was finally happy. He had all that he had ever wanted in life, and it only took him almost a year and the pain of getting his body bashed by just about every guy who wanted to kill Kenshin. It was a small price to pay. 

Back at the Dojo, Karou was worried. She hadn't seen either of the two men anywhere and her heart sunk by a Yahiko's comment yesterday, 'maybe he had gone to see Kenshin.'

She knew she shouldn't care about such things, but something ebbed at her through out the day. She couldn't place it, but the thought of Sanosuke and Kenshin alone made her nervous.

"Dammit Kenshin, where are you?" she stomped her foot and glared at the laundry pile, where she knew she could always find Kenshin, but he wasn't there. Then a shadow fell over hers and she turned.

Two ice-cold eyes stared down and her blood went still. It was him.

*********

This isn't supposed to make any real sense, just so you know. O.k. again, I don't own anything, I do not claim to own anything, and furthermore, if I did, I wouldn't be so poor. All right, I still have no clue as to where this is going, so don't blame me if this gets weird.

Chapter 3

Claiming Victory

Her blood went cold as she saw those heart-piercing eyes, glaring down at her. Donning his usual cold demeanor he stepped towards her, and she yelped, falling backwards against the wood. 

"Why are you here?" she asked him, but he didn't say anything. She knew that he had to be here for Kenshin, but his glare sent shivers down her spine; it was Aoshi. She scooted across the floor away from him and he watched unchanged at her behavior, " You are looking for Kenshin aren't you?" 

No answer came. He took a step forward.

"He's not here," she informed him, hoping it would change his approach, but he merely stopped. She struggled to her feet and stepped further away, " he didn't say when he would be back."

Aoshi didn't bother to calm her. He turned on his heel and sat against the wall. He admired her courage, but she was still a fumbling woman. 

"Stay," he ordered to her from his spot. Here lip quivered slightly and she sat down where she stood. She knew she couldn't defeat Aoshi. He was match enough for Kenshin and she didn't know what he was here for. 

For the first time she would have begged for Sanosuke to burst through the door, but she hadn't seen him in two days and Yahiko was still out getting tofu. The hard floor became uncomfortable underneath her body and her heart went out to Kenshin. It seemed at every turn someone was there to challenge him, and she feared the day when he would be gone.

Aoshi on the other hand mildly looked around the room and finally set himself to meditating. He had seen Kenshin in the next town over, so he knew he wouldn't be that long. He would give Kenshin a day or two to show up, if not he would leave him a present. 

Meanwhile, Kenshin found himself wrapped in a blanket of his own comfort, Sano. Sanosuke made sure to keep him comfortable and for the first time since the death of his late wife, he was content. He didn't think about the souls of those he had killed, nor did he give any thought to those that sought out his death. He stood on the banks of the river and lay peacefully in the arms of his Sanosuke, when the sun fell below the horizon, but he couldn't forget Karou. He cared for her so much and it hurt now to think that he would make her sad now. 

Kenshin's thoughts plagued Sano's sleep when he looked into his torn face. 

"Kenshin, " Sano interrupted.

"Hmm," Kenshin glanced up.

"It will be okay."

Kenshin didn't say anything. He snuggled into the cavity of Sanosuke's chest and hid himself from his own troubles. He inhaled the light musk of Sano's body and fell asleep.

*

"Why are you here?" asked Karou finally. After four hours of sitting in place while, Aoshi meditating was driving her nuts. Yahiko still hadn't returned and she was getting a cramp.

Aoshi didn't move.

"Kenshin will defeat you again."

Again, he failed to acknowledge her.

"Stop ignoring me!"

Aoshi's eyes slowly opened and looked on the young woman. For the life of him, he couldn't understand why Kenshin would put up with her. She had been a nuisance, for the past three hours and he was contemplating killing her now. Although, he had to admit, she was a very pretty woman, but this was ridiculous. She had complained about him being there, insisted that Kenshin was better than him, announced repeatedly that someone was about to go through that door, usually Yahiko or Sano, and demanded to know why he was here, when she knew full well why he was here in the first place. She told him herself, why the hell she needed him to tell her he had no clue. 

"Do you always talk this much?" he finally let out. 

"Only when my captor is being a spoiled fish," she answered heatedly.

He should have killed her at that moment, he knew that would have been the perfect moment to put her in her place, but then nothing he had been doing lately made since. He constantly fought Kenshin, but was always defeated, he had seen him at the river, but thought it best not to disturb him, do to that state of his momentary undress, and now he wouldn't kill a woman that wouldn't keep her damn mouth shut. Aoshi wondered if Karou had any idea what her precious Kenshin was doing in the next town over. She seemed to think that Kenshin had an undying devotion to her, but if hadn't known better, he would have guessed it was Sanosuke's arms he was laying in. 

"Be quiet!" he tried to order her. It worked for the first ten minutes last time, he could only pray that it would work again.

"Why should I? You'll just kill me anyway. That's what your types do all the time. I will not fall into that trap again!" 

Aoshi bowed his head in frustration. How a woman like her was ever spawned was beyond him, but he honestly couldn't say anything. She was just like his adoptive daughter, Misao Makimachi. Same darkened hair, expressive wide eyes, and a mouth to frighten the Tigers of China if she so chose. He missed Misao, but he knew this wasn't the life for a young woman. He had done what he thought best for her, by leaving her with the old man, but it wasn't like that would ever stop her. Eventually she would catch up with him. 

Karou was in shock, when a smile inched at the right corner of Aoshi's face. It didn't stretch any further than a slight, but it was enough to slightly frighten her. 

"Kenshin will come," she insisted.

"You've told me that already," he acknowledged.

"I don't know where he is."

"I do."

Her eyes went wide.

"You do?" she said slightly shocked, "Where?"

Now Aoshi was suspicious. Kenshin didn't want her to know where he was and after what he saw two nights ago he began to wonder.

"What is Kenshin to you?" he asked plainly.

"I love him," her words were pure and laden with conviction.

"Does he love you?"

There was a pause as she considered her next words, "He cares deeply for me and I him."

"You haven't answered my question."

"I believe he does love me, if that is what you are saying."

Aoshi's eyes narrowed. Now that he had placed the image of his dear Misao on this tyrant of a woman, it was getting harder for him, to just let her be and kill her in the end. She had no clue as to what was going on.

"Sano hasn't been here in the past few days, has he?" he asked her. 

"No why? Are you out to kill him too?" she shot back.

"No, I just realized, now would not be the time for a fight."

"Why is that?"

"Because he has unfinished business."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I don't think you realize just where Kenshin's interests lie."

"What do you mean?"

Her eyes widened. She was shocked at just how easy it was for Aoshi to change his mind about a fight, but apprehensive when she realized there was something he knew that she didn't. It wasn't helping that it had to be important enough for him to turn his back on a fight. 

"Kenshin has never once, said that he loved you, has he?" asked Aoshi taking on a sincere tone.

"No," she answered hesitantly.

"Your Kenshin, is not here because he is in the next town over, and Sanosuke, is not here because he is with him."

At first she didn't understand, till the shock of Aoshi's tone and the words of their conversation, began to make since.

"No!" she hollered at him. She wouldn't believe such a thing, "You're lying!"

"You know that I do not lie."

Tears began to swell around her eyes and the longer she sat before Aoshi, the harder it was to hold back. She stood up and looked at him. When he didn't bother to stop her she dashed out the door in a full out run down the long dirt path.

Kenshin and Sanosuke, strolled down the riverbed side by side, till they came to the far away hidden spot where they had met. They lay in the grass almost ritualistically and with Kenshin resting comfortably over Sano's chest, they watched the sunset once again. Kenshin smiled sweetly and Sano dozed against the tree while entwining his hand in Kenshin's hair. The sun cast a myriad of sparkles across the river and Kenshin quietly told Sano about his days in Kyoto. His heart was burdened by so many sad memories, but with Sano there to talk to him, he found a certain relief he had never felt before.

The dusk, was filled with memories he couldn't forget and released with the sincere assurance from Sano's voice. They didn't see the woman approach from around the bushes gasping for air with tears streaming down her face. They didn't hear her crouch to the ground and watch as her body convulsed with pain, when she saw them sitting in each other's arms. She had never seen Kenshin so open about his past before. He never spoke so extensively to anyone else, nor did he frequently not notice when he was watched. Kenshin usually had a sixth sense when it came to someone watching over him, but in that little world framed by the setting sun and the golden brilliance of the reflecting waters, he didn't see or hear a thing. He was engrossed in a world unknown to her. 

Never once had he ever acted like this to her. He hardly ever confessed his life to her so completely, and as her eyes traveled to look on her Kenshin's face, she saw a smile untouched by pain. It wasn't the usual glee filled grin he wore, but something more subtle and sweet at the same time. He looked on Sano with an affection that she had never seen before and his eyes were filled with a look she couldn't describe. She wanted to get up and run to them. She wanted to march right up to them and demand what was going on, but before she could move, her knees buckled and she was locked in place as she watched Kenshin sit up and kiss Sanosuke sweetly. 

The world seemed to shatter in a matter of seconds, but something replaced that emptiness as Karou stood in the grass. She couldn't explain the feeling, but all of a sudden, things to turned in a different direction. She loved Kenshin more than anything in the world, but sitting on the sidelines, she also realized something else, it wasn't the love she had been confessing about. This love was different. She thought she would have felt worse about seeing the man she wanted to marry kiss another man, but somehow, she couldn't find any more tears to shed. Kenshin was something different entirely to her and watching them under the tree and the night wrap around them in the glow of the moon, she realized, he was more like the brother she never had, than a husband. 

She had deluded herself to thinking about him as a husband because he was the only man in town she had ever cared about, but now she realized just where her feelings truly lay. She wanted Kenshin to be happy and she could see this is where he was truly at peace. She backed from the bushes and walked to the Inn down the street.

"Hello Miss, " said Yushita, "may I help you?"

At first Karou's head remained bowed, though she knew her feelings had changed, she still cared deeply for Kenshin.

"Is something wrong miss?" he asked concerned.

"I'm sorry," she finally spoke reaching in her purse for some money, "I need a room for the night."

She could here the shuffling of the man in front of her gathering up a key. He came from around the desk.

"Follow me," he suggested politely. Karou lifted her eyes to follow him and time stood still. The universe was created and destroyed in the moment she saw the man before her. His eyes were full of life as he urged her to her room and his cute ponytail swung over his shoulder innocently accentuating his face. He led her to her room and carefully held the door open for her. A blush spread across her face immediately and with four words, she knew her life would change.

"What is your name?" she asked him. 

By the time Kenshin had the strength to finally go back to the Dojo, Karou no longer pined for her love. He walked in, waiting for the bellowing sound of her voice screaming his name, but instead he was met by her own sprightly smile. She was sweeping the steps and she didn't flinch as she noticed Sano following close behind.

"Are you okay?" asked Kenshin. 

"Yes of course," she answered wrapping her arms around both of them. She stood there for a moment looking at the two thinking to herself. Between them there was magic, but Kenshin's concerns dripped from him like thick molasses. She kissed his cheek and looked at Sanosuke, she gripped both of his arms and he eyed her suspiciously. Kenshin began to get worried, he knew she knew, and he held his breath. 

"You are a very lucky person," she stated plainly. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him sweetly, "I'm glad you found someone."

She threw a glance at Kenshin and smiled. They stood in shock for a few moments while she simply gathered her sandals and stepped out. Kenshin looked to Sanosuke, while Sano remained still with a dumbfounded stare across his face. 

"What was that?" asked Sano.

Kenshin was lost. He remained still and replayed the events in his head. He could have sworn she knew, and that look she gave him. He couldn't describe it. She wasn't mad or sad, but understanding. She looked at him like she was telling him that it was okay, but that couldn't have been it. He walked up beside Sano and peeked out to see Karou talking with a young man by the gate. He gave her flowers and she exchanged a peck on the cheek. 

For those moments life was simple, and when she looked back at him, he knew, that she didn't care anymore. All those worries he had been carrying now were smoothed over into a brush of relief and he was finally left to be no more than happy.


End file.
